


Aparecium

by hotfruits



Series: Harry Potter AU [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dry Humping, Eventual Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer spend the night together, and J.J. begins to realize that things between her and Emily are not so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aparecium

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.  
> And thank you to everyone who leaves kudos, comments, and bookmarks ♥

Derek pressed his body closer to Spencer’s, with one arm under the boy’s neck and gently combing through his tangled curls, the other wrapped tight around his small waist. He felt himself getting lost as he gazed at Spencer, taking in those hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and firm jawline. 

They had only been dating about a month, and yet Derek feels like he’s known Spencer for years. _Which you have_ he reminds himself with a chuckle; it’s much more intimate now, though, and not just physically. He knows that Spencer is terrified of the dark, loves classic literature, and his socks are always mismatched. He also prefers coffee – with a ton of sugar – over tea, his favorite holiday is Halloween, and when his neck is kissed just right, he practically melts in Derek’s arms.

Derek can’t help the goofy smile that comes over his face as he recognizes how lucky he is to have Spencer in his life. Spencer looks at him curiously, his head tilted to the side and one brow raised. “What are you thinking?” he eventually asks, and Derek leans forward to softly kiss him. 

“Trying to,” Spencer says in between kisses, his hands moving to cup Derek’s face, “Distract me, won’t,” Spencer moans as Derek’s knee presses just right against his groin, “Work.”

“Totally working,” Derek laughs and resumes his ministrations, his lips traveling down Spencer’s jaw and towards his neck. He nips at the soft skin above his pulse, then soothes it over with his tongue, becoming harder as Spencer’s body wiggles against his. “My pretty boy,” he says, voice husky and low as he grinds his hips against Spencer’s.

“Oh!” Spencer loudly gasps, and Derek is suddenly grateful that he remembered to cast a silencing charm around his bed. “Wait, wait,” Spencer pulls away, but still keeps their bodies close, “You and Emily, you guys had breakfast again today.”

“Uh huh,” Derek replies, eying the bite marks that litter Spencer’s neck.

“Has she decided if she’s going to tell J.J. how she feels?”

“Spencer, whenever things are getting hot between us, you pull away,” Derek says, ignoring Spencer’s question, “Which is fine, really. I just…” Derek pauses, trying to find the right words, “If you’re not ready for those kinda things, that’s cool. Just be honest with me, man.”

“It’s not that I’m not,” Spencer says hurriedly, and Derek doesn’t miss the way Spencer bites his lip, as he gently caresses his chest over his shirt. “Believe me, Derek, I want you.”  
“Then what’s holding you back?”

Spencer looks away, nervous, but Derek is patient; he waits while the other gathers his thoughts, his hands gently stroking the dips and curves in Spencer’s body. “I’ve only dated one person before you,” Spencer whispers after a few moments, his eyes meeting Derek’s reluctantly, “And she was killed in a hit and run.”

Derek takes in a heavy breath and pulls Spencer closer, holding him near while he regains his composure; Spencer doesn’t cry, but Derek knows what grieving looks like, and can see that Spencer is still healing from this. “Pretty boy,” he starts, leaning back so that he can watch Spencer’s expression, “Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely,” Spencer replies firmly.

“Close your eyes,” Spencer follows his command, a small gasp coming from his mouth as Derek moves their bodies, so that Spencer is below him with his legs spread, “Let’s see if we can turn off that brain of yours.”

Spencer’s eyes fly open as Derek’s hips thrust forward, tentatively at first; once he hears the heated moan that escapes Spencer’s lips, he continues, meeting Spencer’s clothed erection with his own. Neither of them last long, and when Spencer comes with a low cry, Derek is quick to follow, his release coming in short, hot bursts. Once he’s finished, he rolls off of Spencer’s body and back onto his side, where he gathers the sweaty boy into his arms. Spencer follows with a hazy grin, which Derek can’t help but kiss with one of his own.

***

“And we ended up falling asleep like that,” Spencer finished, looking towards J.J. with a grin; his best friend was not looking at him though, but at Emily and Derek, who were eating breakfast at the Slytherin table.

“You okay?” Spencer poked her in the side, causing the girl to jump and knock over her juice. “Scourgify,” he quickly recited, before slipping his wand back into his pocket. “What’s going on?” he asked, much more gently this time.

“It doesn’t bother you?” J.J. questioned instead, pointing towards Derek and Emily, “They’ve had breakfast everyday together this week. Aren’t you jealous?”

“No…” Spencer trailed off with a shrug, his brows raised in confusion. “In fact, the only one who seems jealous about my boyfriend having breakfast with Emily is you.”

“I’m not jealous,” J.J. grumbled as she stabbed a piece of sausage, taking an angry bite.

“It’s interesting, really,” Spencer said as he began to gather his stuff, shoving his Arithmancy book back into his bag. “Your boyfriend lives in Paris, which is widely known as the city of love, and yet you’re more concerned about the girl sitting at the next table.”

J.J. slowly lowered her fork, her brows furrowed as she became lost in her thoughts. Spencer slid his bag over his shoulder and walked away, joining Penelope as she quickly kissed her boyfriend goodbye. “She looks like you just told her Santa wasn’t real,” Penelope muttered, her blonde hair fading away into a deep blue.

“I only told her the truth,” Spencer shrugged, despite feeling a little guilty. “Although, I’m struggling to remember why we thought playing matchmaker was a good idea.”

“Because those two are destined to be together,” Derek’s voice echoed from behind them, slipping his hand into Spencer’s once he fully caught up, “And we’ve come this far, might as well see it to the end.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Penelope frowned, which quickly changed to a grin as Derek placed his free arm around her shoulders. 

“I’m always right, baby girl,” Derek replied charmingly, and the two began to banter flirtatiously, the previous conversation forgotten. Spencer continued to ponder though, as they made their way to class.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start posting character biographies on my writing tumblr [here](http://hotfruits.tumblr.com).


End file.
